First night
by thelittlefairy95
Summary: How Kif and Amy spent their first wedding night. One shot. Kif\Amy.


A\N:

Hi again!

My first story of Futurama! :D Maybe it's a bit short, but I hope you'll like it the same.~

Well, I dunno if Kif and Amy went on their honeymoon after getting married, maybe not, but I tried to imagine what they could do. Who knows how I got this idea... But I was embarrassed while I wrote this. xD

Enjoy! (:

* * *

><p><strong>First night<strong>

"Oh Kiffy, today has been the happiest day of my life. I've never been so happy, even when I left my home."

"Even for me, my love..."

The girl smiled relaxed, enthusiastic and above all satisfied. She couldn't stand up - maybe because of the fatigue and that delicious wine drunk at dinner, their first wedding dinner! - so she walked, holding on to her husband Kif, who could hold her with a bit of difficulty. It was a day at the same time wonderful and exhausting.

That day they celebrated their Fonfon Ru. Their marriage.

It had been a very intimate ceremony, in which they invited relatives and close friends. Amy was so excited, she had never participated in a ceremony Fonfon Ru. And today she was the protagonist - or almost.

But the thing that really satisfied her is the behavior of her parents. Today they were quite polite and patient with Kif. Well, polite and patient were big words. Usually, they spent their time staring and criticize his appearance, but today they were... more bearable than usual. Even if they had accidentally crushed the left testicle of their future in-law, they had tied up with Kif's parents fairly.

Now she wanted a perfect ending for a perfect day.

Amy took his hand and dragged him toward the door of their room. They were in a luxury hotel, in the planet Venus. A charming and romantic place, ideal for that occasion.

Kif opened the door and led her up in bed. Then he sat down next to her on the bed, and he stroked her slowly and smiled.

"You know, honey, tonight I won't do anything... but only watch you sleep."

The girl giggled mischievously: "Are you sure? Because I have _other plans_."

"What?"

He failed to realize the meaning of this phrase that Amy jumped on him and began to kiss him. Kif returned happy.

The two lovebirds continued to canoodle. The moonlight, through the window, illuminated their faces. Amy began to take off her long dress. At that point, some doubts attacked her. Perhaps he had never done... what she liked doing most in the world. Then this night she had to... teach that to him.

Meanwhile, Kif was wondering the why of her gesture. Why did she took off her dress? Here it wasn't hot at all. Or maybe it was hot for Amy? Then he thought, that in order to don't embarrass his wife, he would have removed his clothes too. And so he did...

'Well, actually, so it's much better...' Kif thought.

Unfortunately, Amy totally misunderstood his intentions. He smiled to herself maliciously. She started kissing him harder. Kif was a bit confused.

At one point, she stopped and looked into his eyes, stroking his face.

"I love you."

"I love you, Amy. I've always done, from the first time I saw you."

"You know what I want. Are you ready for..."

"Of course I'll do! As your Fon-fon Ru is my duty - and privilege - take care of you. I stand by all my life and protect you always from all dangers."

"Really? Thank you, honey... But I meant _something else_..."

She came up Kif's ear and whispered _something_. He didn't understand at the beginning, but then he realized what she said. His skin changed color and became very sensitive.

"But... I... Not..."

"I can teach _it_ to you." Amy winked at him.

**-Afterwards-**

"I told you you were going to be be amused..."

"You're right, my love... it's wonderful!"

The two lovers were balanced on the Amy's surfboard. He clung to her, but not because he was afraid. He was just happy to be... with her. The two are pleased and have fun riding on the oily stain.

Amy, if at the first she was a little exhausted, she had now regained the strength to do what she liked doing most in the world. Along with Kif.

So the first wedding night ended. A perfect ending for a perfect day. Wasn't it the happiest day of their lives, after all?

_End._


End file.
